This application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 14/960,333, filed Dec. 4, 2015; a continuation-in-part of PCT Application No. PCT/US2016/020530, filed Mar. 2, 2016; and claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/173,710, filed Jun. 10, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/173,706, filed Jun. 10, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/183,935, filed Jun. 24, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/184,811, filed Jun. 25, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/184,770, filed Jun. 25, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/248,805, filed Oct. 30, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/256,041, filed Nov. 16, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/256,039, filed Nov. 16, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/256,048, filed Nov. 16, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/263,329, filed Dec. 4, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/291,468, filed Feb. 4, 2016; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/277,654, filed Jan. 12, 2016; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/150,508, filed Apr. 21, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/103,513, filed Jan. 14, 2015; U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/087,854, filed Dec. 5, 2014; and U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/293,749, filed Feb. 10, 2016; which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety to provide continuity of disclosure.